Tainted Love
by Chocolatekat
Summary: Fun and light hearted story. Draco Malfoy in drag, Dancing and screaming fan girls. Harry Potter in a not so sane state of mind. what more do you want. one shot. I own nothing.


I do not own any Harry Potter Characters or Places and am getting no profit off of this free story.

On a nicer note, my friend Jesus (as in God's son way of saying it (but he is not the real one)) came up with this story idea. Well more of he tried writing his own and it failed in, well everything but a starting idea and song. So I messed with it and an hour later came up with this. Hope you like it. Sorry for any typo's ahead of time. I'll try and fix any you find.

*Dun Dun*

"OMG, it's really him!" squeals from the Slytherin girls bounced off the walls

Harry Potter twitched with excitement.

Draco Malfoy had made a name for himself. It seems his mouth was good at something besides sneering. He was Hogwarts raining superstar singer. A black leather vest with hot pink highlight laid an open path on his chest. His choice of paints, not paints at all, but a torn leather skirt with studs. Being the drama king he is, Superstar Draco does no performance without smoke crawling at his feet. Feet dressed in knee high tall boots with a sown up tie over fish net stockings.

*Dun Dun*

Draco observes his audience stopping on his pray.

*Dun Dun*

Pointing one long finger at his target, he flips it over, motioning them to come to him.

Harry's heart has stopped. That or it's beating too fast to tell. The excitement it too much as a squeak escapes his mouth.

*Dun Dun*

Slowly gets up closer to the stage from his place in the crowd, trembling with nervousness.

'Merlin, could he really have been pointing at me? I hope so.' whispering to himself Harry licks his lips.

*Sometimes I feel I've got to*

Draco starts walking towards him to the beat of the song

'Just a little closer and he's mine' reaching a hand out.

*Dun Dun*

Draco slowly turns and walks away.

*Run away*

"NO! Come back...please..." Harry screams in his head, a gasp escaping.

*I've got to*

Slowly walking in a trance Harry approaches the stage.

*Dun Dun*

Draco quickly turns and stretches out his left arm and leg

"Sooo hot!"The girls scream for the crowd reaching their own arms out in hopes of touching a bit of the perfection before them.

*Get away from the pain you drive into the heart of me*

He clutches his heart

"I can help your pain!" Harry squeals. That was it. He had lost it. No more did he care if every Hogwarts girl found out he was flaming about Draco bloody fucken hot Malfoy. Not that they had not already know from the fact he was the only guy there willing. A few guys hovered in the back being brought along by their girlfriend.

*The love we share*

Draco touches a few fingers to his lower lip with the other hand still over his heart.

*Seems to go nowhere*

Everyone is jumping and dancing except a handful of Gryffindors. It was getting on Harry's nerves. Not only was it making it harder to see his love in all his glory but it was making it hard to move closer to the front. Why the heck did I sit so far back?

*And I've lost my light*

Everyone dancing stops to shout the "luminous" spell in the air. (Yes they are that cheesy)

Draco points to the sky

*For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night*

He sweeps his hands across his face and down his neck before wrapping around his waist.

Faltering in his step, Harry can't help but to mimic the motion with need evident on his face.

*Once I ran to you (I ran)*

Pointing out into his audience, once again catching Harry's eyes with his own.

In the back Ron and Hermione sit.

"Merlin, I knew Harry had a thing for him. Really everyone did, but this is just crazy."

"At least he chose someone who can sing." Hermione replies to her just tolerant boyfriend.

*Now I'll run from you*

Draco jumps and turns to the other side of the great hall and Harry can't help but look sad after getting so close.

"TURN BACK!" a very loud scream comes from Harry

Ron groans baring his face in his hands.

*This tainted love you've given*

Jumps back Draco finds Harry's face in the crowd and looks torn.

"We love you Draco!"Scream the Slytherin girls. The Gryffindors jump excitedly.

*I give you all a boy could give you*

Draco sings this line with his hands run up and down his hips

"It's like a teenage porno" Ron remarks not being able to look away, and receiving a hit from Hermione.

*Take my tears and that's not nearly all*

Draco lays one hand of spread finders under his eye while spinning in circles

*Oh...tainted love*

"Show me some more skin!" Giving up on any chance of his reputation, Harry throws himself at the stage.

*Tainted love*

Draco proceeds to take off his vest slowly and as elegantly as only a god could do.

*Now I know I've got to*

"Fuck me! You've got to fuck me!" Harry screams to Ron's amazement. No, he is never going to live this down.

"This is the last time we let Harry have sugar before any event in public" Hermione comments with a blush.

*Run away I've got to*

"I'll run away with you!" every girl near Harry was currently glaring at him.

*Get away*

"NEVER!"

*You don't really want it any more from me*

"YES I DO MORE THAN BACON LOVES EGGS!"

"What?" questions Ron

"Just leave him be" laughs Hermione. That was such a Ron statement; it must be coming from the sugar. "Wait, Ron, were did you get that sugar snack anyway?"

*To make things right*

"WHAT IS WRONG I CAN FIX IT JUST TELL ME WHATS WRONG!"

"He's delusional I swear" laughs Ron. "Hu, the twins I think. … Oh no"

*You need someone to hold you tight*

"YES AND THAT PERSON IS YOU DRACO YOU I TELL YOU" screams Harry

"Should we try and save him?" Ron questions in a worried voice.

"Too late, the damage is done."

*And you'll think love is to pray*

"IT CAN BE!"Squeals escape Harry

*But I'm sorry I don't pray that way*

"IM FINE WITH THAT" shouts harry again

*Dun Dun*

Draco slowly walks off the stage as the lights dim and Harry runs backstage as fast as he can.

Draco is there waiting for him. A silk black and pink shirt tossed on, Harry stars in aww trying to catch his breath.

"So the Boy who lived to turn out to be a fan girl is into the one and only Draco Malfoy" yes, he was going to have fun with this. "I..." "What nothing to say after all that yelling in the crowd?" "It's just…" "I know, the candy I had the twins give their brother to give to you is wearing off." "Wait…What?"

Laughing Draco leans in to Harry, "So are you busy tonight?" "A …no." "Care to join me tonight in the dungeons?" "Yes, please." "Then follow me." Draco lays out his hand just like he was on stage and walks away slowly from Harry. And just like before in a trans, Harry fallows that hand.

THE END


End file.
